A DarkStriker Stories
by Diego DS
Summary: 1ª história de Diego DS. Ambientada no ano de 2005, onde tem início, conta a saga de Diego. Um garoto comum que acaba tendo sua vida mudada completamente ao se juntar com DarkStriker, um espectro de Hades, para salvarem as suas vidas.
1. Through the Shadow and Darkness

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter I: "Through the Shadow and Darkness"

Estava tudo coberto pela escuridão. A única coisa que conseguia enxergar era o chão molhado pela intensa chuva que caía sobre sua cabeça. Enquanto corria desesperadamente, pensava "não posso ser capturado, não agora..." e "tenho que correr... fugir... rápido!", mas não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. O céu mantinha uma cor de vermelho-sangue e várias estrelas se deslocavam em direção a Terra. Seus movimentos cessam e Diego se vê paralisado. Tentava imaginar o que ocorria quando surge uma presença que se assemelhava à própria morte. Quando essa presença aponta a sua espada em seu pescoço, um círculo contendo vários símbolos estranhos se abre no chão. Os mesmos símbolos tomam conta de seu corpo, como tatuagens, quais começam a brilhar. O círculo começa a girar e pegar fogo, mas não era um fogo comum, era o fogo tingido de trevas e escuridão que forma um turbilhão, consumindo tudo em volta. Já tomado pelas chamas negras, aparece uma ave de fogo negro que o engole. Tudo desaparece perante as chamas.

Agosto do ano de 2005. Um domingo como qualquer outro, ensolarado. Diego desperta de seu sonho, assustado, às 7h. "Estava mais para pesadelo" foi o que pensou. Seu cabelo estava totalmente desarrumado e sua roupa toda amassada. Ele se levanta e vai direto ao banheiro. Era mais um fim de semana que passava sozinho em casa. Ichimaru, seu irmão, foi para a casa do pai (estava separado de sua mãe a mais de um ano) e sua mãe foi para a cidade vizinha. Após tomar seu café da manhã, pega a bicicleta e sai de casa deixando um bilhete "Fui fazer um trabalho de escola, já volto...". Assim que atravessava algumas quadras, vê um homem encapuzado o observando em cima do telhado de uma casa. Diego sente um enorme incômodo e pedala mais rápido, quando instantaneamente um carro buzina chamando sua atenção. Ao olhar novamente para o telhado, a pessoa já não estava mais lá. "Que bizarro...". Chegando na casa de sua colega de classe, Paloma (após entrar em algumas ruas erradas, Diego acaba chegando 15 minutos atrasado), estão seus colegas já o esperando para começar. Ele ainda consegue pressentir a pessoa que o seguia. Antes de começarem a fazer o trabalho de artes, Paloma liga a televisão e está passando um plantão urgente da programação local.

-...continuamos aqui em Guarujá, onde ocorreu uma explosão da cidade pela madrugada. Algumas residências sofreram danos graves, mas ninguém foi ferido. Testemunhas afirmam terem visto uma grande ave de fogo no local, a polícia está as ouvindo neste momento e nada foi comprovado até o momento. Voltamos com mais detalhes...

- Ave de fogo? Esse povo só quer aparecer... – diz a mãe de Paloma, trazendo algumas bolachas.

- Será? Parece ser impossível...mas é que nem aliens, nunca se sabe – retruca Richard, outro colega da sala de Diego e Paloma – O que você acha Diego?

- Err... – Diego não tem a mínima noção do que dizer. Sabia que o acidente, de certa forma, poderia estar relacionado com seu sonho – pode ter sido algum vazamento de gás, uma bomba, sei lá...

- Já eu acho que essas criaturas mágicas e místicas existem – diz Paloma convicta – Isso deve ser o aviso de alguma coisa...

- Deve ser o aviso para começarmos logo esse trabalho...¬¬ - Diego muda de assunto, ainda atordoado e pensativo. Richard não consegue segurar o riso e Paloma fica com raiva.

A tarefa era simples, pintar um quadro de índio. Como Diego era viciado em animê/mangá, não era de muita ajuda. Mesmo se fosse sua especialidade, não estava concentrado o bastante. "Meu sonho e o acidente estão conectados... tenho certeza! E esse homem que está me seguindo deve saber de algo... deve estar envolvido...".

- Disso eu tenho certeza!!! – Diego se levanta da cadeira e percebe que todos estavam em silêncio. Paloma e Richard começam a rir e o deixa envergonhado.

- Você ta bem Diego? – Paloma pergunta, tentando parar de rir.

- Estou sim ^^". Acho que pensei alto demais, só isso – Diego pensa: "Lembrete a mim mesmo – NUNCA mais faça isso!"

- Isso não é um bom sinal...existe tratamento hoje em dia, sabia? XD – Richard continua a brincadeira

- Ta bem, já entendi...¬¬. Vamos continuar logo, já está quase acabando... – Diego corta de uma vez, ele já não estava se sentindo bem.

O vulto encapuzado ainda o observa. A única coisa que não está escondida em seu rosto é um sorriso maléfico. Borboletas voam ao seu redor, como se o seguissem. Ele desaparece do telhado e Diego sente sua energia se aproximando ferozmente. Uma voz diz ao seu ouvido: "Adeus DarkStriker!"

**To be continued...**


	2. I Always hate Insects

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter II: "I always hate insects"

Diego se vira no mesmo instante, apavorado, mas não havia ninguém ali. "Seja quem fosse, estava por perto e estava jogando com ele". Diego pega a mochila e se levanta da cadeira.

- To indo gente, não estou muito bem... – fala enquanto se dirige a escada da saída

- Já? Você não fez quase nada...¬¬ - Paloma reclama

- Foi mal Paloma, depois eu dou uma ajuda extra nos próximos trabalhos...Tchau gente! ^^" – diz enquanto corre na escadaria. Pegando sua bicicleta, pedala o máximo que pode.

A presença não deixa de segui-lo, mesmo estando correndo com a bicicleta. Sente como se tivesse fugindo de um animal feroz. A agressividade é tanta que fica atordoado e cai da bicicleta. Ao tentar se levantar, percebe que está tudo paralisado. Pessoas, carros, animais, nada se movia. Ele mesmo tinha dificuldades em se mexer, mas ainda assim conseguia se mover. "Minha santa tartaruga, o que ta acontecendo?". Algumas borboletas chegam perto de Diego, brilhantes como estrelas. A presença maligna aparece em sua frente.

- Olá DarkStriker, ou devo chamá-lo de Benu? Quanto tempo, não é? – seu tom é sarcástico e ameaçador.

- Desculpe, não faço a mínima idéia do que está falando...deve ter se confundido... – Diego treme de pavor. Sabia que o homem nunca ia deixar ele sair ileso.

- Não me diga que não se lembra...que triste...deixe-me apresentar – ele tira o capuz e mostra ser um rapaz de, no máximo, 22 anos, um rosto que muitas pessoas considerariam belo, o cabelo curto despenteado. Não aparentava ter muita força física e um sorriso maléfico estava em sua face – sou Lepidópterus, Guardião das Borboletas da Morte!

- Err...prazer...eu preciso voltar para casa, sabe como é... – Diego mal consegue se arrastar, a energia maligna de Lepidóopterus toma conta de toda área.

- Voltar para casa? Você vive como um reles humano? Vou fazê-lo se lembrar dos velhos tempos, e será agora!

Tudo ao redor de Lepidópterus começa a ser tomado pela escuridão. Pouco a pouco o céu é tingido de vermelho-sangue, como em seu sonho. As trevas tomam conta de cada osso de Diego, sua visão fica embaçada e suas forças se esvaem. Nem consegue levantar o olhar para enxergar o oponente.

- Hehehe! Vai me dizer que não está suportando o campo espectral? Que decadência DarkStriker...

- Já disse que não sei nada sobre esse DarkStriker...não sou eu...nem sei o que está acontecendo... – Diego tem extrema dificuldade em falar. Já se sentia quase desmaiando.

- Se não se lembrar, morrerá tentando! – ele desaparece e, por menos de 1 segundo, reaparece do seu lado.

O Guardião levita o seu corpo e o joga a metros de distância. Diego não pode fazer nada, sua morte parecia inevitável. "Droga, não pode acabar assim. Não mesmo!" foi a última coisa que pensou antes do oponente se teleportar novamente para o lado dele.

- Está lutando para se manter acordado...isso é lamentável... – Lepidópterus é interrompido ao levantar a mão para seu último ataque.

- He. Gostou desse? – Diego viu os movimentos de Lepidópterus lentamente, por alguma razão conseguiu ser mais rápido e desferiu um soco em seu rosto. Sem energias, de pé com o punho fechado no rosto oponente.

- Parabéns, me acertou. Mas não acreditou que daria certo, não é? – o soco não tinha deixado nem seu rosto arranhado. O Guardião segura o braço de Diego e o suspende – Morra! Sedução das Fadas!!!

As borboletas que rondavam todo o campo atacam Diego. Ele sente sua alma sendo levada por elas. "Acabou..." foi o que pensou enquanto guardava a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Lepidópterus. As borboletas entram em combustão e são tomadas pelo fogo das trevas. Uma a uma cai se tornando meras cinzas. Uma terceira presença chega na área do combate.

**To be continued...**


	3. Fall of the Blaze Knight

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter III: "Fall of the Blaze Knight"

Diego ainda se sente vivo. Apesar de não ter forças para nada, permanece consciente. Uma outra pessoa tinha surgido ao seu lado, e ao redor dele, um fogo tão obscuro quanto as sombras. Era o mesmo fogo de seu sonho, até a sensação agressiva era a mesma. Lepidópterus recua alguns passos de onde estava.

- Co-como? Dois DarkStriker? – o rosto de Diego e desse homem eram idênticos. O oponente está confuso.

- Do que está falando, seu idiota? Sou o único DarkStriker, Guardião de Benu! – até sua voz era semelhante à de Diego, mas ele possuía um tom espectral ao falar.

- Isso é impossível...matarei os dois então! Sedução das Fadas!!! – mais borboletas surgem e, ao se aproximar de DarkStriker, acabam como as outras, todas viram cinzas.

- Agora é minha vez. Eclipse das Chamas Negras!!! – uma rajada imensa de fogo negro é jogada em direção de Lepidópterus.

O ataque de DarkStriker abre uma imensa cratera no chão. Lepidópterus fora atingido em cheio pelo ataque, seu manto estava queimado, revelando uma armadura. Brilhava como um diamante das trevas e estava intacta. Sua armadura tinha um formato de borboleta, sendo notado pelas asas. Ele mantinha a mão extendida e apontada para DarkStriker.

- Seu ataque continua extremamente poderoso, mas a minha Encarnação me protegeu, e agora você está paralisado! Morra de uma vez! – as borboletas da morte tomam conta de DarkStriker. Diego sabe que elas iam matá-lo, e logo depois, ia ser o próximo. Sem forças, nem para fugir, nada poderia ser feito. Era seu fim.

*Garoto, pode me ouvir?

#Sim. (Comunicação telepática? Minha santa tartaruga o.O)

*Estou paralisado e, desse jeito, não vou sobreviver. Muito menos você. Temos uma única chance, se fundirmos nossos corpos e mentes.

#Quer dizer...que se eu quiser viver...devo realizar a fusão?

*Sim. Vou transferir minha alma pra chama negra e explodir. Assim que isso acontecer se levante, agarre as chamas com sua mão e a coloque na cabeça. Você consegue?

#Você quer que eu queime minha mão e incendeie minha própria cabeça? Nem morto ¬¬.

*o.O. É o único jeito de sairmos vivos garoto! Seu corpo será queimado de início, mas após a fusão estará recuperado!

#Hum...parece perigoso demais...sei não hein ¬¬

*Não tenho mais tempo, é agora!!! – as borboletas da morte estavam prestes a levar sua alma.

#Bem...morrer confiando em uma técnica suicida de um desconhecido (aparentemente louco) ou nas mãos de um paranormal psicótico...tanto faz...

DarkStriker incendeia seu próprio corpo, juntamente com as borboletas, a ponto de explodir. As chamas negras se juntam e formam uma enorme fênix de fogo negro. Ela se vira para Diego, que entende o recado e tenta se levantar. Lepidópterus tenta paralisá-lo de longe, mas algo o impede de atingir o garoto. Com as pernas tremendo, Diego não sabe de onde vem toda esta força que o move e levanta a mão. O pássaro das trevas mergulha seu corpo em chamas, tornando a dor de ser queimado vivo. Sua mão, totalmente pegando fogo, é movida até sua cabeça. Um turbilhão de chamas negras se forma e seus olhos se escurecem. Diego sente até seu corpo e sangue virarem fogo.

- O que está acontecendo? O que é isso? – O Guardião sente uma energia gigantesca e agressiva. Mal entende o que aconteceu.

O turbilhão se desfaz. Diego está de pé em sua frente, com seus braços cobertos pelo fogo negro. Seu olhar, sombrio, está firme em sua direção.

**To be continued...**


	4. Light and Darkness

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter IV: "LIght and Darkness"

#Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Meus braços estão pegando fogo! Fogo! – Diego tenta balançar os braços na esperança de apagá-lo

*¬¬ Não percebeu que NÃO está te queimando? – ouvia como se fosse um eco em sua cabeça.

#É verdade...hehehe, que estranho...

*Certo, daqui eu assumo!

O corpo de Diego começa a se mover sozinho. Não consegue enxergar exatamente o que acontece, apenas alguns flashes do combate. Via Lepidóterus ser queimado pelo fogo das trevas, tentando revidar os ataques sem sucesso algum. Conseguia ver alguns ataques como chutes e socos carregados de chamas, quais destroem a súrplice do oponente e o ferem gravemente. O último ataque tinha atravessado o peito do oponente. Estava tudo muito confuso, como se visse "ele" mesmo pela televisão. Quando volta a si, está deitado em sua cama, sem camisa. "O que aconteceu?" é a única pergunta que lhe passou. Estava muito cansado e seu corpo mal se movia. Ao se virar de costas, uma tatuagem "**DS**" estava lá. Diego volta a dormir.

Em alguma floresta, muito distante da cidade, vive uma tribo de índios. Devotos do Deus das Chuvas e Trovões, construíram um totem gigantesco a centenas de anos atrás, qual se reúnem todos nesta noite. Diz uma lenda que, a cada 243 anos, seu Deus escolhe um jovem tribal para ser seu mensageiro na Terra. Os habitantes festejavam embaixo da forte chuva, aguardando o momento da escolha. Os jovens foram colocados próximo ao totem, quando os primeiros relâmpagos surgiram. O ancião realizava um tipo de ritual e por volta dele girava uma alma, de cor azul como o mar e brilhante como as estrelas. Os raios finalmente caem. O totem que estava exatamente no centro da tribo, é atingido e o tempo para. Ninguém se movia, as gotas de chuva pairavam no ar e o totem permanecia intacto. Mas nem todos estavam paralisados, um dos jovens conseguia se mover livremente. Percebendo imediatamente que fora escolhido, segue para frente do totem e se ajoelha perante a imagem do Deus. Uma voz estrondosa como o trovão surge:

- Prazer caro rapaz. Sou Zeus, Deus dos Trovões. Lhe escolhi para ser meu mensageiro.

- Muito obrigado meu senhor. – sua postura ao se dirigir a uma entidade divina é intacta – Meu nome é...

- Esqueça seu antigo nome a partir deste momento. Não será útil. Você é o Arqueiro de Zeus, esta é a sua alcunha.

- Sim senhor. Agradeço pela nomeação que me foi confiada. – o Arqueiro sequer levanta a cabeça.

- Muito bem. Está pronto para sua missão?

- Para servir ao grandioso Zeus já nascemos prontos! – fala com firmeza e muita seriedade.

- Vejo determinação em seus olhos, jovem Arqueiro. Existem 100 criaturas chamadas de Encarnações. Estão sob o controle de Hades, Lorde do Inferno. A cada 250 anos, uma das 100 se dispersa e foge para a Terra. Seu único intuito é causar mortes e destruição. Esta é Benu, a Fênix das Chamas das Trevas. Sua missão é, assim como seus antepassados fizeram, capturar e enviar esta criatura de volta a Hades. Nesta noite ele também foi libertado e já caminha entre os humanos.

- Irei cumprir minha missão conforme Vossa vontade.

- Para ter sucesso nesta, darei a você parte de meu próprio poder divino. Use-o com sabedoria.

Um raio o atinge em cheio. Mas nada sentiu. Em seu corpo tem várias tatuagens e até sua roupa mudou. Em suas costas está o lendário Arco de Zeus, capaz de desferir descargas elétricas tão poderosas que destruiriam montanhas. Tudo volta a se mover normalmente e comemoram a passagem do Deus na tribo. O ancião e sua alma se aproximam do Arqueiro e se ajoelham. Todos da tribo repetem o ato. Em seus braços corre eletricidade. Agora precisava encontrar o espectro a qualquer custo, para honrar todos que ali confiavam nele profundamente e por Zeus. Enquanto isso, começa a chover e trovejar em Guarujá. Os deuses já começaram a agir, e, a partir daquele momento, não existe mais retorno, nem para DarkStriker/Diego e nem para o Arqueiro de Zeus.

**To be continued...**


	5. Prologue of Nightmare

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter V: "Prologue of the Nightmare"

Diego acorda cedo, assim como faz em todas manhãs por causa de um curso intenso, qual começou a menos de um mês. Levanta por volta das 6h (sim, acorda muito cedo, fora os fins de semana que desperta nesse horário por costume), toma banho, café e senta no sofá para assistir animê. Quando termina, pega sua bicicleta e vai para o curso. O caminho é muito tranqüilo e faz o percurso em pouco mais de 15 minutos. Assim que chega vai cumprimentar sua amiga Mary, ela reclama que tinha machucado sua mão e Diego vê que a mão dela ficou vermelha. No horário do almoço a cozinha do curso quase incendiou quando foi pegar seu prato (um dos fogões aumentou o fogo disparado só de estar presente) e, ao lavar as mãos, algo parecido com fumaça saiu delas. Tinha algo absolutamente errado. Os incidentes com o fogo deveriam ter sumido no dia anterior. Quando mais pensamentos apareciam, Mary o chama.

- Diih! Que cara é essa? – Mary vem correndo antes de Diego tirar a bicicleta do cadeado, no fim da tarde.

- Não é nada não...só estou pensando no nada...^^' – Diego tenta mudar de expressão, mas não adianta muito

- Quer conversar sobre algo Diih? – diz preocupada enquanto arruma o band-aid na mão queimada.

- Já disse que não é nada...tá tudo bem =/.

- Ah...então ta...já foi no banheiro? Talvez ajude... – Mary para ao ver a expressão do amigo

- ¬¬! – Diego não acredita no que ouve ali.

- Hehehehehe...já entendi. XD. Estava brincando, mas pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa viu? 

- Obrigado Mary. . Sei sim, agora tenho que ir. Tchau, boa noite. – Diego dá um abraço nela, sobe na bicicleta e vai embora.

- Tchau... – Mary anda até o ponto de ônibus e observa ele se afastando com sua bicicleta.

Assim que chega e toma banho, se olha no espelho e percebe uma tatuagem em suas costas. Eram duas letras, um **D** e um **S**. Tentou esfregar, mas de nada adiantou. Primeiro, os acidentes com fogo durante todo o dia e agora uma tatuagem? Só vinha uma frase na cabeça de Diego: "O que significa isso?". De repente surge um pensamento em sua cabeça, como se alguém tivesse falando com ele. Uma voz estranha, mas um pouco familiar.

*Significa DarkStriker oras...

#Faz sentido...mas não foi exatamente isso que perguntei, queria saber como...o.O!!! Espera...você ainda está aqui???

*Lógico ¬¬. Esperava que eu fosse pra onde?

#Depois do combate você sumiu...pensei que tivesse desaparecido...

*Não, não, eu só estava dormindo (dormindo?). Fiquei exausto, realizamos a fusão, usei o Eclipse das Chamas Negras e resisti aos ataques dele...isso cansa sabia?

#E quando você...err...desaparece?

*Nunca. Unimos nossa mente na fusão oras u.u.

#o.O! Você sempre estará na minha cabeça??? E essa tatuagem?

*Ahã XD. Pense pelo lado positivo, nunca estará sozinho e posso dar bons conselhos (às vezes)...e a tatuagem é minha ^^.

#Minha santa tartaruga! Bom...o quê você é DarkStriker? (...) DarkStriker? (...) Acho que sumiu de novo...

Diego veste seu uniforme escolar e sai de casa. A lua cheia sendo preenchida pela sombra da Terra anunciava um eclipse que surgia nos céus. Mary, amiga de Diego, veste uma blusa regata em sua casa, no seu ombro tem a mesma tatuagem **DS**. Ela diz baixinho "Então...é aqui que tudo começa" enquanto observa a formação do eclipse lunar.

**To be continued...**


	6. I don't tell You that?

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter VI: "I don't tell you that?"

No dia seguinte, na sala de aula, Diego está fazendo sua lição tranqüilamente. Tentou conversar com DarkStriker novamente, mas não obteve sucesso. Estava confuso, não entendeu muito bem que existiam duas mentes em sua cabeça. Também aceitou a tatuagem, teve que admitir a si mesmo que era estilosa, só não poderia mostrar a ninguém se não quisesse ser questionado. Paloma, que estava sentada na cadeira da frente, se vira para falar com Diego.

- Diego, não entendi nada dessa matéria...me ajuda? ^^ - diz enquanto se apressa ao colocar o caderno na mesa dele

- Ta. O que não entendeu? – neste mesmo instante ele pensa "Se já não bastasse os meus problemas... ela só senta perto de mim por causa da lição ¬¬".

Tentando explicar à Paloma sobre o exercício, sente algo atingindo sua cabeça com força. Se vira rapidamente e vê a bolinha de papel caída no chão, perto do pé de sua cadeira. O pessoal do fundo da sala dava risadas em alto som. Seu ódio vai de 50 a 1000 em menos de um segundo (de 0 a 15 era por estar na escola, de 16 a 50 era por Paloma se sentar em sua frente somente por interesse – em uma escala de 0 a 10).

- Joga a vaca da mãe!!! – Diego possui uma voz grossa por natureza, seus gritos assustam qualquer desavisado, como o professor que deu um pulo. A sala entra em silêncio total.

- Calma Diego...respira... – Paloma tenta acalmá-lo, mas seu método é muito ultrapassado.

Quando se vira para Paloma de novo, sente suas mãos e seus olhos quentes. O caderno da garota pega fogo instantaneamente. "Agora ferrou" se passa na sua cabeça poucos milésimos antes dela gritar "Aaaaah!!! Fogo! FOGO!" e a sala toda correr apressada para o pátio. Embora desconfiasse que a culpa era dele, Diego também sai correndo.

*Affz...que confusão...

#Agora você volta...minha noite não poderia ser melhor ¬¬

*Claro que voltei...você grita do nada (aqui faz um eco terrível), escuto outro grito agudo logo em seguida e um tumulto no final!

#Isso que é gostar de ver o circo pegar fogo (*isso foi um trocadilho?) ¬¬. Mas continuando, pra quê você veio?

*Só achei que, depois desses pequenos acidentes, você quisesse aprender a usar seus poderes.

#Eu quero sim. Quando?

*Agora!

Tudo ao redor de Diego começa a escurecer. Os alunos, que ainda corriam, estão paralisados. É a mesma técnica que Lepidópterus utilizou para enfraquecê-lo. Mas, diferente da última vez, consegue se mover livremente sem perder suas forças.

#Que espécie de lugar é esse?

*Se chama campo espectral. É uma dimensão paralela à sua, onde somente as Encarnações podem se mover sem problemas. É também feita da força maligna que carregamos...

#Encarnações? O que vem a ser uma Encarnação?

*Somos parte da Tropa de Hades, deus do Inferno. Além de mim, são mais 99. Sou DarkStriker, Encarnação de Benu e Guardião das Chamas das Trevas, qual cargo agora é seu.

#o.O. Quer dizer que, agora, eu sou a Encarnção de Benu?

**To be continued...**


	7. DS

**A DarkStriker Stories**

Chapter VII: "DS"

*Sim, Diego. Quando fundimos nossas mentes este cargo passou a ser seu.

#Err...eu ainda não assimilei isso muito bem...e também não tinha essa parte no contrato...¬¬

*Querendo ou não, agora a Encarnação de Benu é você, se quiser evitar que acidentes maiores aconteçam, é melhor aprender a usar os meus poderes, que agora são seus.

#Então, desde que me fundi com você e eternamente, serei Diego, a Encarnação de Benu e o Guardião das Chamas Pretas? Sem escolha mesmo?

*É chamas NEGRAS! ¬¬. E sim, esse é seu cargo, e não soa nada mal. Só quero que se lembre que foi sua escolha sim, se quisesse continuar vivo, claro...

#Tá, ta. Já entendi. Vou tentar conviver com isso (aposto que vai ser o caos). Pode começar então.

*Certo. Sou (ou pelo menos, era) conhecido por ser a Encarnação mais veloz de todos e o único capaz de dominar a chama das trevas. Primeiro vou ensinar a você como criar o fogo negro para só depois compreendê-lo e o dominar. Você só criou fogo por acidente até agora, peço que ouça com atenção o que lhe ensinarei. (#certo!). Levantará um de seus braços, com somente o dedo indicador e o do meio para cima (#assim?). Certo. Assim que o fizer, abaixará a mão com os dedos levantados, rapidamente. Fazendo isso você "arranha" o ar criando fogo e abre uma dimensão criando trevas, que dá a coloração e propriedades sobre ele. Assim que conseguir passaremos para a segunda lição.

Diego tenta, mas nada acontece. Passados 15 minutos ele ainda tentava, sem muito sucesso. A cada tentativa escutava um "Vamos!" e "Mais força!!!". Seu braço começa a doer, a falta de sucesso também o deixa apreensivo. DarkStriker continua gritando na sua cabeça enquanto não fazia nenhuma faísca, ao menos.

#Não está adiantando! ¬¬. – Diego repousa o braço cansado.

*Não mandei você parar! Continue! – grita com um tom imperativo

#Mas não ta dando certo! Não vê? – volta a tentar, mas nada acontece.

*Mais força!

#Aaaaaaah!!! Cala sua boca! – na última tentativa seus dedos criam faíscas ao arranhar o ar, explodindo em sua mão direita, que é preenchida pelo fogo negro.

*Hehehe. Sabia que, se incomodasse você ao máximo, acabaria conseguindo (¬¬). Descobriu o segredo?

#E tem segredo? Por que não me ensinou logo o segredo pra poupar tempo? ¬¬

*Eu sou a Encarnação de Benu, a ave das chamas das chamas negras. Você realmente acreditou que poderia usar o poder estando calmo? Bem, mesmo assim, conseguiu, parabéns. Vamos para a próxima etapa, o controle do fogo das trevas!

Diego dá um sorriso e sua mão continua em chamas. Uma garota o observa de cima do telhado escolar, inerte assistindo ao treinamento. Enquanto isso, o Arqueiro de Zeus se aproxima de Guarujá em alta velocidade. Usa os impulsos elétricos em seus pés para quadruplicar seus movimentos. Ao olhar para a cidade, friamente, diz a si mesmo: "Aqui que DarkStriker está. Vou encontrá-lo". Ele desaparece de cima do prédio que estava.

O fogo das trevas cerca Diego por todo campo espectral, está ofegante no centro, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

*Vamos parar por hoje. Já não consigo manter o campo por mais tempo só com a minha mente.

#Tudo bem, também to exausto. ^^

*Pelo menos amanhã não teremos mais acidentes, né Diego?

#Diego? Não, não. Agora prefiro ser chamado de **Diego DS**. – diz fechando a mão, apagando o fogo negro que ali estava.

**To be continued...**

**VOLUME 01 – "Through the Shadow and Darkness"**

**FIM**


End file.
